


Sandals

by yeaka



Series: Want [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crossdressing, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Link returns to be a little nicer to Bozai.





	Sandals

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m still sad the game wouldn’t let me say yes to him. :,( (Guess who’s replaying BotW? Suggest an NPC if you want one, but no promises after that.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Realistically speaking, he doesn’t _have_ rupees to waste on extra pairs of boots—he has a house he’s saving up for, as well as two great fairy pods just begging for money, but Link’s honour comes first. He knows he didn’t act honourably. He knows he was rude, and greedy, and some poor sod’s left barefoot in the desert for it, but he _really_ wanted better boots. Besides, he keeps telling himself, it was for the best that he make his personality unattractive. Obviously his body wasn’t unattractive enough. Even dressed in clothes nothing like his usual choices, Bozai clearly fell for him, and it would be cruel to lead Bozai on any more than he had to. Not that he had to. He could’ve not toyed with another man’s heart at all and just traversed the sand and snow in his perfectly good regular shoes.

 _But he wanted the boots._ And they work great. They’re fantastic. And they didn’t even cost a single rupee—only a trek through terrain he would’ve eventually explored anyway. The hike to the Gerudo Highlands was nothing unusual for him. The shrine travel back to Kakariko Village wasn’t any different. The extra Hylian trousers, complete with relatively inexpensive footwear, weren’t something he should spend extra cash on. But at least now the roiling guilt in his stomach is dying down.

Dressed in full Gerudo gear, the kind that apparently changes his whole appearance gender-wise, Link plods around the towering walls of the desert city. His fast travel back wasn’t any big deal, but the people he passes—Gerudo women on patrol and that one lurker dying for a peek—will have no idea how far he’s gone. Bozai won’t either. Link reaches the fabric awning near the town’s southeast side and steps under the shadow.

Lounging back in the shade, Bozai glances over. He’s hanging out in the same place he usually is this time of day, his travel clothes unchanged and his feet still naked. His dark eyes go wide when he sees Link, and he hurriedly scrambles up to pose in better posture. He gives Link a conflicted smile—maybe still glad to see Link, but still stung by the rejection.

Without any explanation, Link thrusts the spare pair of boots over. They’re just regular things, nothing that’ll be any better in sand or snow, but they must still be better than nothing. Bozai blinks at them for a moment before asking, “Are those for me?”

Link nods. Bozai mumbles under his breath, still audible enough to be heard, “Wow, you’re _really_ into this boot thing...”

Link’s not, actually. His headgear is by far his favourite collection—he loves the little ribbons he can tie into his hair that’ll somehow help against the cold, the glittering earrings that protect from other elements, especially the bandana that doesn’t look so good but gives him a boost in climbing. But that’s all to do with ancient technology Bozai probably wouldn’t understand, so Link doesn’t say it. 

Still a tad hesitant, Bozai collects the boots. He bends down to slip them on, and sure enough, they fit like gloves, just as Link knew they would. Bozai’s boots fit him perfectly too. They must be the same size. Bozai doesn’t seem to make any correlation. He just stands up again, kicking them out one at a time to admire them. He tells Link with no small degree of warmth, “Thank you! These are great. And... I gotta say, I didn’t expect to see you again...”

Link shrugs. Bozai smiles. Silence stretches, then it falters; Bozai scratches the back of his head and glances away, muttering, “Uh, sorry, but, since you’re here... I want to ask...” His head snaps back into place, long, black hair swishing with the movement. “Why won’t you go out with me?” Before Link can say anything, he hurriedly adds, “I’m not trying to pressure you or anything! It’s just, you went to such lengths to find those things for me... that can’t have all been just for a pair of boots! And if you were just using me to expand your wardrobe, you wouldn’t have come back to give me these... I mean, I’m flattered you did, but... what did I do wrong?”

Link shifts his weight onto his other foot and awkwardly fidgets. If Bozai knew the truth, it’d be obvious why Link refused Bozai’s invitation. It would’ve been wrong of him to accept it. He’s not what Bozai really wants, and he knows it.

But Bozai asks, looking genuinely curious and a little wounded, “Please? You can be honest, even if it’s cruel... then at least I can do better next time. I mean, I already know not to send beautiful ladies up into dangerous places, just in case they really do it! I honestly didn’t think you’d go there; it was just a stupid excuse to talk to you more...”

Link frowns. Bozai won’t be able to see it under the veil. It makes him feel even guiltier, letting Bozai think he did something wrong. After a long moment of consideration, looking at the pleading note in Bozai’s eyes, Link lets out a resigned sigh. Then he pulls the veil down, letting the light turquoise fabric flutter to his exposed collarbone. Bozai blinks. 

Tilting his head, Bozai notes, “Huh... you look a little more... masculine... than I expected.” Then he perks up again and insists, “But that’s okay. You’re still super cute!”

Link shakes his head and points to the city, then at the man standing outside of it, peering creepily at the guards. The guards are utterly ignoring him, like usual. 

Bozai slowly puts together aloud, “You’re... one of those guys trying to sneak in...?” Link nods. “So you... dressed up like a girl...?”

To be technical, Link put on clothes that somehow made everyone assume he was a girl. But close enough. He nods. He’d also like to explain that he actually needed to in order to save the world, but that’s a much bigger conversation than he’s got time for.

Bozai’s cheeks flush a bright pink. He stares blankly at Link for a minute, then slowly lowers his gaze, taking in the strong, lean body before him, soft in some places but plenty hard in others. Then Bozai jerks his gaze back up and splutters, “But that’s okay, you’re still cute!” Link startles. “Is that why you said no? Because you thought I wouldn’t like you if I knew the truth? I mean, I’ve never been out with a guy before, but, like... you’re totally my type! And I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since you first came by and demanded to have my boots! Will you... will you give it a try with me...?”

Link can’t help the gentle smile that comes over him. Bozai’s mouth twitches into a frown—he must already see Link’s answer. But it was sweet of him to ask. Link _is_ flattered. 

He leans over to plant a chaste kiss on Bozai’s cheek, then pulls back again. He nods into the distance, gesturing vaguely out at the sand. Bozai wilts and mumbles, “Oh... of course. You’re obviously a great adventurer, to have found the eighth heroine and forgotten sword like you did... you have better things to do.” He absently kicks the ground with his new boot. He finishes with a sad but hopeful, “Um... but still visit sometimes, okay? If you ever need a break. I’ll be here.” 

Link’s smile grows a fraction wider. He does something he knows he shouldn’t—tilts in to give Bozai another parting gift: a better kiss, this time on the lips. It’s just as quick and light, but it leaves Bozai looking absolutely star struck. 

Link waves before running off again, back to his life of grand adventure and little pleasures.


End file.
